weesingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wee Sing Quotes
Chugalong: (Toot toot) Tunnel ahead! Sally's dad: Seems to me I know a birthday girl is gonna have a big day. Sally: Oh, can we go to the park? Jonathan: Yeah, Bingo, too? Sally; It'd be really fun. Punchinello: Hi, Peter! Who are your friends? Tweedle Duck, the leader of the six little ducks: Well, you don't have to scream. I heard you the first time. Hum Bear: And tell ya what, What am I take the cake over the table and cut you a piece while you go watch a puppet show Sally and Melody Mouse: Good night, Hum Bear. And you too, Sally. Okay, Melody. Bingo, what are you doing here? You belong in Jonathan's room. I learned a lot, Melody. Oh? Uh-huh. I learned that when birthday magic is in the air, the very best times are the ones that you share. Oh. I guess you did learn something special. Sally's dad: Did you hear that sound? Melody Mouse: (whispers) Oooooh, goodness! Sally's mom: Oh, Hank. Sally's dad: No, really. Something funny's going on. Drum Major: I officially welcome all of you to the Wee Sing finger band Dutch Girl: I found it on the floor so I tried it and it got stuck. (clears throat) (pulls the golden key out of the merry-go-round) Oh, ha. Here goes. Ha. I thought it was the key to the merry-go-round. Johnny and Santa Claus: I sure anything make time for Christmas. So do I Johnny, So do I, Oh, Merry Christmas. Sally and Jonathan: Jonathan? Yeah? It's the middle of the night. It sure is. So why are there giant stuffed animals dancing around my room? Jonathan? I don't know. Ask them. Well, you two? Farmer in the Dell: Howdy, Howdy, and again I say howdy. And may I introduce Penelope P. my most favorite pig. Singaling: Punchinello, you did a great job with three balls. With a little more practice, you'll be up to four or five before you know it. Cookie Jar: No one. No one stole the cookies from the cookie jar. Don't you remember? You ate them all yesterday. Sally: Now that I'm about to celebrate my birthday, maybe I'm getting to grown up to play with stuffed animals. Hum Bear: Well, I think I'm warmed up for the party now. Sara: (gasps) I think you're right about Punchinello. Kelly: Shh. Trust me, Benji. Trust me. It's him. Doorknocker: Say, you're pretty good, Alex. Humpty Dumpty: Now, now, my little friends. There are kings and kings. Uncle Rubato: Come in, come in. It's so marvelous to see you all. Chugalong: Tusky, fixing the school bell was a good idea, but how you fixed it was not a safe choice. Sally: Jonathan's closet? Oh, no! Oh, well. Carl Crayon: How do you do? I'm Carl Crayon. This is Maggie the Rag Doll, Jack in the Box, and Minkey Monkey. Sara, David, and Peter: Empty? Oh, no. Are you sure? Casey: Oh, dear. Are you both okay? Carter: She's beautiful. Good work, Casey. Old King Cole: Where's my crown? Little Boy Blue: Is it heavy? We still have a long way to go. The yellow Spurtlegurgles: Sorry. Not now. Gotta go. Uh, chow. The green Jingleheimers: Hi, Friggy. Hi, Fraggy. Hi, Fruggy. Sillywhim: They were the Spurtlegurgles. You are in Sillyville. I'm Sillywhim, and you're Laurie and Scott. The blue Twirlypops: Oh, my, no. That wouldn't do. There's too much green down there. It was so nice to sing with you, Sillywhim. We must do it again sometime. Lisa: Oh, Bunny Foo Foo, you look so completely goony. Singing Rainbow: Hello. The Meecy Mice: It's Bunny Foo Foo. He's at it again. Yes, and he just keeps doing it. Jack and Jill: There it goes again. We'd better be off. Wait a minute. Where's Blue? Chugalong: There's a tree across the tracks. I stopped just in time. Chugalong: (Toot toot) First stop, the range. Grandpa: Oh, Sara, how do you do? Sailor: A farewind, and I'll see to you, mateys. Mary: We're very happy to meet you, Crooked Man. I hope you can help us. We're a little late. We have to go straight to London. Mary and Little Boy Blue: Did you find someone to watch over your cows and sheep while you're gone? The Farmer in the Dell so that he'd keep an uh, you have to watch them every minute you know. Devin: Why do people throw their garbage on the beach, Granny? Uncle Rubato: Oh, and this is my most marvelous cat Cadenza. Profster Owl: (clears throat) A friend in need is a friend indeed. Sally: Bingo, you bad boy. Friggy Frog and Fruggy Frog and Fraggy Frog: Hi, Jingleheimers. Hello, Sillywhim. Punchinello: Oh, no. That one is flat and gray. This one is very special. Sally: He's knocking on trees. Jonathan: Good boy, Bingo! Sally's friends: Happy Birthday, Sally! Sally: Hi, Thank you! Jonathan: Come over here you guys! Fritzy Firefly: I'm building a house for the fly and the bumblebee. See? I'm almost done. Mary: Oh, look. Come here, tiger. Sally: You don't expect us to go to the party in our PJs, do you? Little Boy Blue: I'll jst call em, "Here, sheep. Come here, cows." That's what I do anyway. I never really play the horn. It just makes me look important. Melody: Oh! She wasn't too grown up last week when she tied this knot in my tail. Melody, Sally, and Jonathan: I don't like the look of the clouds. Oh, no! Not rain! Not on my birthday! It couldn't rain here. Could it? Pasha and Sillywhym: What's wrong, Sillywhim? Pasha, I'm feeling very sad about Sillyville. Sad? Mm-hmm. Everyone loves to sing and dance and play. They're all so terrific. The green Jingleheimers: Look at all those colors! The tall blue Twirlypop: Uh, did say something, Sillywhim? Hum Bear and Melody Mouse: You see, Sally, toys like us like to party, too. Because toys like us are a lot like you. We all have heads and shoulders and knees and toes. As well as eyes and ears and a mouth and a nose. Acorn and Scott: Hey, watch it! You stepped on my nose. Huh? What? Who are you? Andy-Bandyman: Oh, excuse me. I'll be ready in a moment. That'll do it. Christina and Melody Mouse: I have a kitty named Fluffy. O.K. Annie and Tim and the Wee Sing Train: Tim, did you hear that? Did he really mean us? Annie and Tim, would you like to come to the Wee Sing Festival in Singalingaland? Staccato too! YEAH! ALL RIGHT! Look. Wow. Look, there's Singaling. Wow! Crooked Man: Crooked land. Little Boy Blue and Mary: Crooked land? Then you must be the Crooked Man. Crooked Man: A crooked little bird told me. Mary: Oh, no. Look at poor old Humpty. Mary: He's glad he's not in pieces. Humpty Dumpty: Well. Greetings. Salutations. Bon journo. Salute. Old King Cole: (gasps) Oh, Humpty, old man egg. (chuckles) You're looking very... uh, together. Jester: Master and Mistress Sprat. Tweedle Duck the leader of the Six Little Ducks: O.K., you quackers. Line them up. Let's hit it. Dad and Jill and Jack: So the children sang and danced at the party of their lives for there wouldn't be another one like for 100 years. After the party, did they go home? You bet. Humpty Dumpty saw to that. And the King kept their presents? Kept them? (chuckles) He would have traded everything on the table for the gifts the children gave from their hearts. Sleepy Jack, you missed the story. It's all right. We'll read it again another night. Singaling: Okay. Ready? Warbly and Singaling and the Wee Sing Train and Snoodle and Doodle: Whoa! Wee Singaling, have you decided what to do? I mean our guests are here now and she's nowhere to be seen I don't know what to do. But, Warbly, I can't just go off looking for her. It's time for the festival to begin in a... But well, maybe I should go. No, Warbly. Singaling, is there a problem? Can we help? Oh, not really. We're just discussing the grand finale and... Singaling, there is a problem, and you know it. Now, Warbly, I'm sure... Singaling, we would be glad to help. What can we do? Well, you see, we have a big guest. I mean a big number for the finale. Well, yes. It is a big guest, you know in a big sort of way and well she didn't come for the rehearsal I mean... today's rehearsal... You rang? Warbly, do you remember your job? Job? Oh, you mean to make up the order of the show? Yes. It's about time for the show to begin. Oh, but what about... I mean... I think Chugalong and Cubby can help us. What do you think? I think? Ooh, I think you're right, Yeah. Listen, Chugalong, Cubby, this is what needs to happen. Warbley, since your job is so important, maybe you should go take care of it, and I'll explain to the train. Oh. Oh, yeah. OK, gotcha. We'll talk later. I have a job to do. Gotta go. WHOOP! What were you talking about? Yes, who is this "she" person you and Warbly were discussing? Oh, I'm sorry. Of course, you wouldn't know. It was supposed to be a surprise. Well, for the grand finale... Hup, two, three, four. Hup, two, three, four. ...So we need to find her. Oh, yes. I'm sure. We'll leave right now. Let's leave the passenger cars behind so we can go faster. What great friends you are. Thanks for helping. Mary and Jack and Jill and Little Boy Blue: Hi. Hi, Blue. What took you so long? Jack and Jill, the hill, you know. Oh, yeah. Did you find someone to watch over your cows and sheep while you're gone? The Farmer in the Dell so that he'd keep an uh, you have to watch them every minute, you know. What are you taking to the King? Your horn? I want him to have it. But how will you call your sheep and cows? I'll just call em' "Here, sheep. Come here, cows. That's what I do anyway. I never really play the horn. It just makes me look important. What special presents for Old King Cole. A golden horn. And white wool mittens. In the pail, a tiny kitten. All wrapped up in my warm yellow blanket. Sally and Jonathan and Hum Bear and Melody Mouse: Happy birthday, Sally. Why, thank you, everyone. Thank you. Uh, um, Jonathan, may I speak with you for a moment? Sure. Excuse us, please. Oh, O.K. Jonathan? Yeah? It's the middle of the night. It sure is. So why are there giant stuffed animals dancing around my room? Jonathan? I don't know. Ask them. Well, you two? Gee, Sally. You've taken us with you to your other birthday parties. So we figured it was time we took you to a party. Uh-huh. Yep. Uh-huh. What she said. Well... Well? We know how much you like to sing and have fun. And share your own birthday magic with everyone. That's true. Great. Let's go! Wait! Aw, gee! Now that I'm about to celebrate my birthday, maybe I'm getting too grown up to play with stuffed animals. Ohh! Oh, now you've done it. Too grown up? Oh, no, no. Oh! She wasn't too grown up last week when she tied this knot in my tail. (gasps) Oh, gee. Sorry about that. Uh-huh. I am. Gee, Sally. You're never too old to play with stuffed animals. I'm sorry. O.K.? O.K. All right! You see, Sally, toys like us like to party, too. Because toys like us are a lot like you. We all have heads and shoulders and knees and toes. As well as eyes and ears and a mouth and a nose. Jack and Jill and Mary and Humpty Dumpty and Little Boy Blue: Gosh! Wow. But we could. Ahhh. Ahhh. Ohhh. Ahh. Well, a blessed deliverance from this grievous refund which I so inexpediently founded. Ah. He's glad he's not in pieces. Ah. Well. Greetings. Salutations. Bon journey. Salute. What did he say? I think he said "Hello." Oh. You're as good as ever now. Yes, yes, the felicitous resolution of an unfortunate tale. Ha-ha. He's glad. He already said that. Ah, this ovoid rotundity thanks you. How may I make reparation? If you mean what can you do for us? First you can use words that are clear and simple. We're on our way to King Cole's Party. We're late. Oh. And I think we're lost. But if you give us directions we can't understand, we're still lost. Ah, yes, yes, quite right. (clears throat) Clear, simple, hmm, it's a difficult thing. But after all you've done for me. Ahem Now, you're not lost. You're with me. And I know the uh... how do you say it? Shortcut! Let's go. Which way? First... Let's get started. Make a thumb hold. And now, prepare for some verbal prestidigitation. Humpty. Uh, a thousand. pardons, the magic word. Uh, clear, simple. Oh, no. Uh, must have been that bump on the head. Oh, please concentrate. That's it. BRAVO! What's it? Are you ready? We're ready. Please.... Look! Jack and Jill and Mary and Humpty Dumpty and Little Boy Blue: I'm Jack, and these are my friends. And Mary made the mittens all by herself from her very own lamb's wool. And Jill brought her favorite kitten. And Little Boy Blue brought you his horn. And the leader of the Six Little Ducks sent the finest feather that he ever grew, and the crooked man sent his crooked coin. And Humpty got us here on time. Uh, with a bit of verbal prestidigitation. Singing Rainbow: It was really Annie and Tim. I was so busy playing with Staccato that I forget the time. They picked me up and put me here. Melody Mouse: Oh! Better wake up Hum Bear. He likes birthday parties, too. Christina and Sally: Happy Birthday. Thank you, Christina. Mary: Humpty. Little Boy Blue: We're late. Mary: But if you give us directions we can't understand, we're still lost. Mary and Jack and Jill: Now, what did I say? Go home, go. I'm afraid he'd lost on the way to the party, but the know the King the mittens from his wool. Oh, they're beautiful, Mary. What was that? A tiger? That was no tiger. That was... A very small tiger. Oh, look. Come here, tiger. He was the sweetest one of litter. That's why I'm giving him to the King. What are you taking, Jack? My favorite thing in the world that I thought I would never give up, ever. Your blanket? You're giving your blanket away? Oh, Jack, that's really special. There it goes again. We'd better be off. Wait a minute. Where's Blue? Mary: Your blanket? You're giving your blanket away? Oh, Jack, that's really special. Mary: Now what did I say? Go home, go. I'm afraid he'd get lost on the way to the party, but I knit the King the mittens from his wool. Little Boy Blue: The Farmer in the Dell so that he'd keep an uh, you have to watch them every minute, you know.